


FO Feb Prompt- Coffee Shop AU

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bad Puns, Other, Prompt Fill, Self-Insert, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Rhys goes to a new coffee shop, both he and the owner are in for a surprise.
Relationships: Rhys/Original Character(s)





	FO Feb Prompt- Coffee Shop AU

Lias is cleaning off the counter near the coffee pot when they hear the little jingle of the door hitting the bell as it opens.

"Hey, welcome to Deja Brew." They say looking over their shoulder to see a quite tall, handsome man, "I'll be right with you." They make their way to the sink to wash their hands.

"Oh uh it's cool, take uh take your time," The man says approaching the counter and looking up at the board, "I'll just be checking the menu."

He scans over the menu, a smile breaks over his face and he begins to chuckle, "Skimmy Dipping? Better Latte Than Never? Java Nice Day? Is everything a pun here?"

"Well yeah," they say drying their hands, "Even the name of the shop is." 

"Deja Brew!" He says slapping his forehead, "God I can't believe I missed that, my old work friend would be so disappointed in me." He laughs.

Lias turns around and the man stops laughing, he honest to God has no idea what gender they even are but he knows this is one of the cutest people he has ever seen in his life. The green eyes behind their glasses have a nice sparkle to them and their short, shaggy blonde hair looks so soft and fluffy. He's completely awestruck, which confuses Lias.

"You ok?"

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty person- PRETTY PEACHY! I'm pret-ty peachy haha." He manages to awkwardly spit out while almost slipping when leaning his hand on the counter, "I'll have a uhhhh... actually what uh...what would you recommend?"

Lias looks at the man's business attire, "I'd recommend the dark roast, 'Brewtal OverRoast' for a long work day. But if you want a coffee with a good flavor try the Brewberry!"

"Cool, cool... I'll take that one... the last one that is... the berry. Uh medium too," He clears his throat, "And with eight sugars please."

"Alright." Lias says with a smile and Rhys heart practically melts. They begin making his order.

"So um...do you uh... come here often?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck, "Wow, stupid question huh? Of course you do you work here."

Lias awkwardly laughs, "I own the place too."

"Ok wow it was a really stupid question then." He says looking down, "What I'm trying to ask is ah...do you wanna... maybe get a coffee sometime? Together? Not here of course! Because you work here... and that'd probably be weird, right? Is that weird? I feel like it's probably weird." He says between nervous laughs.

"Oh." A slight blush crosses Lias' cheeks, "I uh... sure. And yeah... we can go somewhere else, that'd be nice." They give a shy smile.

'Wow I can't believe that worked, I can't believe they said yes.' Rhys thinks to himself, "Alright cool. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I think I can clear my schedule for that."

"Nice, nice, I will uh...see you tomorrow then." He laughs nervously again before starting to leave.

"Yeah, tomorrow." Lias says before looking down at the cup their holding, "Oh, wait! Here's your coffee mister..."

"Rhys! And thank you!" He says rushing back over and slamming a handful of cash on the counter then taking his coffee and running off before he can make more of a fool of himself.

Lias stands there utterly confused at what all just happened and why they said yes to a date with that adorable dork but they are sort of looking forward to seeing him again. They count the money on the counter and put it into the cash drawer. They make themself a cup of coffee and turn on the news station since business is a bit slow at this hour only to see Rhys' face plastered on the screen. They spit their coffee out, choking a bit, after seeing the words Atlas Owner and CEO scroll across the screen after his name.


End file.
